


South Park Pas Rapport

by TemNedGold2go2coleg



Category: South Park
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemNedGold2go2coleg/pseuds/TemNedGold2go2coleg
Summary: Ça c'est just des affaires de South Pak cute que j'ai fait. Pardon pour mon grammaire, il est vraiment poche. J'ai vu quelqu'un avec un conte bilingue alors ça me tentais d'en fair un conte bilingue. Aussi je vais essayer de traduire tout ce qui avait dans lui en Anglais. Alors merci! Bonne lecture à tous! ;)





	South Park Pas Rapport

'Token tire le bras de Clyde au bureau du docteur'  
"Bonjour! Est-ce que vous êtes le père de Clyde?"  
"Non, je suis son petit-ami. Mais je préférais si vous m'apeler sa mère."  
'Le docteur lui donne un air bizzarre'


End file.
